The Meeting For Futures: Act II: The Darkest Hour
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Sequel to TMFF. Even when N has perished, Ash and friends are far from out of the woods just yet. Plasma has a brand new leader, set on revenge. Can Ash & Misty realise they were meant to be together? Or will this quest tear them apart for good? PS,IS,WS
1. The Darkest Hour

The Darkest Hour.

this is the first chapter- enjoy and review! Also, read What The Hell? My newer oneshot!

Pokemon from final chapter of TMFF was Pikachu! Pretty easy, eh?

-AAML:)

p.s -I suggest highly to read The Meeting for Futures before attempting to read The Darkest Hour.

...

Slowly, her eye's opened, a sky blue light radiating from them as she as so quiet that if a leaf fell to the ground, you could hear it.

Quietly as she possibly could, the creature burst from a hiding in a white, hollow ash tree and flew high into a canopy of a large oak tree, settling beside some Pidgey who were roosting together.

They eyed her, somewhat nervously, but she ignored them as she stretched her tiny green arms behind her head, listening carefully to her surroundings.

...

The roaring of the waves loomed above him as he swam, somewhat graciously past a group of pink and white Corsola. They waved their tiny forehand's at him, and he waved a large blue arm back, smiling as he paddled past them.

Eventually, he came to a underwater cave.

It grew darker and the light began to fade away as the creature left behind the world full of life and wonder.

He dodged carefully around a Sharpedo. They were the only POKe'MON who could live down this far...

He searched with his fins until, he found, an opening, in a slimy rock.

Quietly, he crawled through it, being careful to avoid the anemones around him.

Eventually, he reached the surface of the water, and surfaced above the sea, breathing heavily as he did.

Feeling around for a place to grip onto with his paws, he found one, and, darted around a basking Staryu and slid onto the rock, dripping from the wet.

...

Water dripped from the cave's entrance and as it hit the rocky ground, barely missing stalagmites that were attached firmly to the dampened earth.

He stretched his blond wing's and fluttered them about, his two identical tails lifting him into the air. Then, the POKe'MON flapped his large, v-shaped ears, causing a sudden burst of flames to appear from them. The sudden blazing light lit up the dark and dingy cave, creating a rippling orange effect on the cool puddles of water that were scattered around.

His baby blue eye's sprang open...

...

He wandered further and further into the dappled forest, crushing leaves under his black, furry feet and glancing around with bright turquoise orbs, before, scattering leaves as he continued running through the woods.

He shivered as dew which had formed on the trees plopped onto his fur.

The creature shook up his fur, scratched behind a grey ear, and sniffed about.

He growled slightly as he attempted to bite into a fallen apple, but a strange pendant, which hung from his red, furry neck, kept getting in the way.

He fluffed up his fur again, and carried on scurrying through the forest...

...

**_ Huh?_**

Her eye's shot open, revealing two very large, glassy blue orbs.

**_ Something is coming..._**

She shivered lightly as she shot out from the rock building, which was hidden deep in a jungle.

Lifting her large head to the sky, she listened carefully to the calling of Mankey and the chirping of Spearow.

She stayed still for a while, her oversized feet dangling in front of her.

Until, she floated, aimlessly and elegantly through the large, exotic trees, a trail of stardust glimmering behind her...

...

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears shot up.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at his partner worriedly.

The little mouse shook his head, and Ash dismissed it as the gang headed to bed.

"Hey Ash..." Misty smirked, never taking her cerulean eye's off of him as she sauntered past.

"Hey, Mist." Ash replied coyly, before sticking his tongue out at her.

She giggled, and the two began kissing, eherm, rather passionately.

Pikachu started to gag, and ran over to Brock.

The two carried on, eherm, shall we say, snogging, until Brock walked past.

"Urgh! Seriously you two! Get a room!" He made gagging noises and pretended to be sick as they pair untangled themselves and blushed at each other.

"Anyways, go get the firewood! I've only asked you a thousand times!" Paul yelled, shoving Ash away with his arms.

Ash was about to protest when Dawn came beside the lavender haired teen, and handed Ash a POKe'BALL.

"Fine." He grumbled, snatching Oschawott's POKe'BALL and storming off to find firewood.

...

"Bulbasaur! Leech Seed!" Iris bellowed, landing her finger on the dinosaur's opponent, Cilan's Pansage somewhat fiercely.

Cilan smirked at her, before calling for the grass monkey from a trio of three to use his Solar Beam.

The monkey dodged the large seed that flew it's way, and immediately, opened up his mouth wide, releasing a powerful chasm of bright light.

Iris narrowed her eyes.

"Buizel! Help Bulbasaur out!" She yelled, growling as Cilan's Dwebble rushed forwards to intercept Buizel's Aqua Jet with it's very own X-Scissor.

The orange otter was sent soaring backwards into Bulbasaur, sending Iris' team head over heels into the dirt.

"Looks like I win!" Cilan announced, punching the air with his fist whilst Pansage climbed up his shoulder and he returned Dwebble to it's POKe'BALL.

"Damn! I went easy on ya!" Iris yelled, stomping her feet on the ground and returning her tired POKe'MON.

Cilan tutted at his competitive friend and waggled a finger in her face.

"Yeah, sure Iris." He winked at her, watching her scowl.

Ash and Misty had announced that they were together and going out only a day ago, and everyone was already irritated by their lovey-dovey-ness.

But Iris and Cilan had still to tell anyone, even Axew had no idea.

Eventually, Ash came back, and before long, it was pretty much the same as every other evening, Paul and Dawn squabbling, Brock and Cilan chatting about cooking recipies, and Ash and Misty shoving their tongue's down each other's throats.

_ Lovely... _ Iris thought as she tried to avoid staring at the 'tongue-tied' couple next to her and concentrate on her soup.

Axew inhaled his food within a few seconds, while Pikachu picked at his with his tiny paw's, Azurill snaffled his up from a bowl, and Piplup, well, Piplup had finished his own meal and was trying to negotiate 'sharing' with Buizel and Corsola.

Eventually, after they'd all eaten, they headed to bed, the darkness surrounding them and limiting even Pikachu's vision.

As per usual, Ash and Misty exclaimed they were going to look for rare POKe'MON, to which Dawn told them that if they wanted to go make out, they could just do it because they hadn't been bothered earlier when they'd been eating...

To this Ash and Misty turned magenta, and stormed off, both slightly irritated.

Eventually, they both reached a nearby lake.

The moon was just beginning to appear in the sky, and the Noctowl and other nocturnal creatures had begun to make their presence known.

Misty giggled as a Swoobat swooped over her head, it's talons tapping her red locks.

"Misty, close your eye's." Ash chuckled, holding her by the shoulder's and smiling at her.

Misty grinned, as she obviously thought Ash was going to french kiss her.

He was, an EXCELLENT french kisser...

So she closed her eye's tight, and awaited anxiously for the warm tingle of Ash's soft lips against her's.

But what Misty recieved, couldn't have been any more different.

SPLASH!

Misty gasped and opened her eye's revealing a blurry image of the lake around her.

She surfaced immediately, her hair dripping from it's ponytail by her head.

Ash was on the bank, laughing his head off, and rolling on the grass.

As Misty's eyes met Ash's russet orbs, he sniggered.

She scowled at him good naturedly, before beginning slowly, to make her way out of the lake.

"You think this is funny?" she snapped, glaring daggers at him.

Ash immediately stopped laughing and his face and eye's turned serious at the tone of his girlfriend's voice.

He gulped as she began walking on the grass, still, sending him death stares as he became rooted to the spot, unable to move from the grass.

"Well, do you?" She asked, again, signalling with her hands at her now soaking wet clothes that hung loosley off of her.

Ash stammered, "N-no..."

Misty raised her left eyebrow, and slunk so close to him he could smell her shampoo.

He felt heat rise to his face as she leant there, not moving for a few moments.

All of a sudden, Misty grabbed the boy by his collar and yelled.

"Now Gyrados!"

Ash looked up horrified to see the blue dragon appear from it's POKe'BALL and open it's mouth and spray a Hydro Pump from it's giant jaw's, straight at him.

He screamed as the icy cold, POKe'MON powered water hit him full on, sending him tumbling backwards a few steps.

As Gyrados stopped, after making sure to completely soak Ash, she glanced at the raven haired boy who was sprawled out on the grass in front of her.

Groaning loudly, he got soggily to his feet, and glared scornfully at Misty, who was currently, rolling around of the grass, hunched over giggling.

Ash wrung his jacket out as he stared, wide eyed at it.

As drenched as he was, he walked, his shoes squelching the entire way over to Misty.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

He grinned like an idiot, before lunging at her.

The two bowled over onto the grass and began rolling towards the lake.

Eventually, Ash shoved Misty and himself into it.

The pair surfaced, still fully clothed, and drenched.

Misty stared at Ash as he wiped her fringe from out of her eye's.

The pair smiled and began to kiss passionately, still as stones in the middle of the icy cold lake.

As they stumbled home, soaked to the skin and drenched to the bone, and then they began to giggle hysterically, Misty placed single arm around Ash's shoulder and Ash wrapped his arm around Misty's waist as they staggered back to camp.

Pikachu immediately awoke at the sound of Ash and Misty and he grumbled.

He watched with cobalt eyes as Ash kissed Misty goodnight on the cheek, and ran over to Pikachu, jumping into his sleeping bag beside the rodent.

"Hey Pika-pal! You been waitin' for me?" Ash chuckled quietly, ruffling the little, electric mouse in between his ear's.

Pikachu sneezed loudly, and huffed at Ash for waking him up, and curled up, closing his eye's and falling asleep.

Ash sighed at Pikachu, and laid his head on the pillow, and instantly, he began to dream...

...

Iris couldn't sleep.

When were her and Cilan going to tell everyone?

She turned her torso so she could see across the camp from her tree.

Her chocolate eye's immediately landed on Cilan.

It was a chilly, yet a night with a magical air, almost exactly like the night Iris and Cilan had confessed their love to each other. She shook her head of the wonderous thoughts and glanced at the full moon above.

Eventually, she fell asleep, snoring as Axew huddled up to her.

...

He smirked as he folded up the piece of paper inbetween his finger's, and stroked a Liepard lovingly.

"Now we'll see who wins..."

To Be Continued!

Whoop whoop! The first chapter is done!

This is the new POKe'POEM!

...

Scowering across the desert floor,

my thorns guide me further and further,

from rock to rock,

and door to door,

I am round in shape,

with only two arms,

and long spindly thorns are embedded in my palm's,

the crown on my head shines yellow in the sun,

when I evolve,

I shall become,

a carnivirous plant, to say the very least,

a creature on two legs,

with a taste for meat,

but the question still remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

Review answers and thoughs on the chapter!

-AAML:)


	2. The Chase Is On

** The Darkest Hour- chapter 2.**

Thank you so much for my reviews! The poke'mon was Cacnea! Read Take to the Sky, it's dedicated to Ivybean!

Here's next chapter!

...

Morning dew plopped from the overhanging branch above Ash's sleeping bag, the droplet splatting on Pikachu's head, causing him to shiver and wake.

The small rodent immediately noticed the absence of Ash and Misty in their sleeping bags, and got up, stretching his tiny paw's out and yawning.

He padded over to Azurill, who was still asleep, and tucked him in, then he headed towards the large tree in which Iris slept soundly, Axew snoring in her grasp.

The mouse sighed, and decided he should go and find the two humans, maybe shock them for waking him up last night.

So the little rodent shot through the bushes, scurrying around large trees and dodging fallen logs.

He scattered up a torrent of leaves as he ran, only stopping to sniff the air eventually beside a elm tree.

All of a sudden, Pikachu's head shot up.

It was like someone was watching him...

...

"Master, should we find the first?" A man dressed in black asked, waiting for a reply.

The man in the chair did not spin round as he waved backwards to agree, his other hand stroking the large, pampered Liepard in his lap.

"Very well." the admin murmured, running out the door and collecting occupied POKe'BALLs from the Storage Room.

The grunts in the common room were all chatting, some playing board games or charades. They all went deathly silent as the Plasma Admin entered, throwing POKe'BALLs into each of their open palms.

"The boss says it is time to find the first." The admin growled, watching all of the men and women carry their POKe'BALLs along with themselves out the door.

...

"Let's head off to Castelia City!" Cilan yelled, pumping a fist air, his Pansage mimicing his actions.

"I never thought you'd be THAT excited to head on a journey Cilan..." Iris grumbled, crossing her arms and staring at her shoes.

Axew watched suspiciously as Cilan gave Iris a strange look.

"Let's head off!" Brock agreed, picking up his backpack.

Before the argument could carry on any further, a scream erupted across the forest.

The three teens and Axew popped their head's over the hedge to see Dawn and Paul, in a headlock.

"Stop calling me THAT!" Dawn yelled.

"Oww! Get off me!" Paul bellowed shaking his head in attempt to get free.

After a coaxing from Brock and a bubblebeam from Piplup, Dawn eventually released the purple haired teen.

"Where are Ash and Misty?" Dawn asked, shoving her beanie hat over her head, her indigo orbs glancing around the area.

"Probably gone to make out, they won't go far." Paul said wisely, watching Iris pretend to gag.

"Great so I guess we're all stuck here till the happy couple return!" Dawn grumbled, plonking herself down on a log, Piplup flopping beside her.

...

"No peeking!" Ash insisted as he guided his fiery girlfriend through the woods, his hand's over her blue eye's.

"Okay okay! But how much longer? I'm starving here!" Misty yelled good naturedly.

Eventually, the trees began to thin out, until they reached a cliff.

"Open 'em!" Ash hollered, removing his hand's from her eyes and watching her gasp.

The baby blue sky hovered above them, not a single whisper of cloud in sight. Below was a vast expanse of trees, their leafy green colours reflecting in the morning sunlight. In the distance, the grand Unova ocean was just visible, glimmering as the shafts of light bounced off of the calmly rippling waters.

On the edge of the cliff, was a small, red picnic blanket, on it was a hamper and two glasses.

Misty's eyes widened, "You did this, for m-me?" She asked, baffled.

Ash scratched behind his head sheepishly, nodding and adding with a blush, "Yeah, but Paul kinda helped me..."

Misty grew even more surprised.

"I don't know whether to be more surprised that you did this for me, or the fact that Paul seems to have a romantic bone in his body!" Misty mused, munching on a sandwich as the two basked in the sunlight.

Ash scowled, and Misty ruffled his raven, hat head locks.

** BANG!**

"What was that?" Misty yelled, dropping her sandwich and watching as Pidove flew in a hurry from the canopy's of trees in the forest.

"Sounded like a gunshot to me..." Ash murmured, standing up slowly, "Wait here." He commanded, creeping behind a tree and looking around.

...Meanwhile...

Pikachu listened intensely as the gun shot made his ear's ring sorely.

He began scurrying in the direction it came, eager to find out what was going on...

"Get it!" One grunt yelled running after his prey with his Purrloin in tow.

The little creature soared as fast as she could through the trees, dodging a few fleeing Swadloon and other POKe'MON as she went.

Eventually, one of the Scraggy managed to land it's attack, and the poor Celebi was sent crashing to the tough ground.

The grunts surrounded the weak time traveller, POKe'BALLs at the ready.

Celebi was deemed too weak to fight back, and closed her crystal blue eye's tight, waiting for one of the POKe'BALLs to suck her inside and lock her in for good.

However, as the first one flew towards her, she heard a loud cry and a crackle of electricity.

She opened her eye's to come face to face with a little Pikachu.

_ In Unova?_ She pondered, staring at the electric type as it thunderbolted another ball away.

...

"We should head back, the guys will start to notice." Ash advised, watching the redhead beside him nod profusely.

As they ran through the forest, another gun shot rang throughout the land.

"It's coming for over here!" Ash yelled, his feet crunching on the leaves as he ran towards the noise.

"Wait up!" Misty hollered, scurrying after her no-common-sense of a boyfriend.

...

Pikachu cried out as a sharp pain shot into his abdomen, causing him to fall over, his eye's screwing up in pain.

Celebi watched horrified as the brave mouse leaked blood onto the grass around him.

Just as a grunt was about to grab the grass type, a voice echoed across the forest, only a few feet away.

"Retreat!" a Admin bellowed, watching as two figures began to appear from the hedge.

Team Plasma dashed away, scurrying through the forest like the lowlife they truly were.

It was only after Plasma had left, did Celebi notice a redhead and black haired boy run over to her.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, immediately noticing his rodent's pain as the creature's fur became stained red in parts near the wound.

Misty knelt beside Ash as the boy picked Pikachu off of the grass and ripped some picnic blanket, wrapping it firmly around the gunshot wound in his abdomen.

"A celebi?" Misty questioned, noticing for the first time the green creature beside Pikachu.

The green fairy narrowed her eye's at Misty as the girl approached, but felt too weak to fight back.

Misty stroked Celebi's head, watching the green animal fall unconcious.

"We've gotta get Pikachu and Celebi some help." Ash explained, watching Misty nod briefly as the gang began sprinting towards the camp, yelling for help.

...

Not too far away, another grass type stood, her coat flapping in the breeze as it floated around her white and green torso.

Several pink flowers decorated the serenely beautiful POKe'MON's fur.

She sneezed as the pollen from a flower shot up her delicate nostrils, the flower petals floating around her in a picturesque scene.

Suddenly, the happiness was interrupted by a loud bang.

The green creature's ears twitched as she grew nervous, as the shot dissappeared.

** "Something's happening."**

** ...**

"Brock! Iris! Cilan! Dawn! Paul!" The pair screamed, Ash fighting back tear as he held his lifeless friend in his arms.

"Hey! I can hear them!" Iris yelled, craning her neck to listen to the distant voices.

A few seconds later, Ash and Misty burst, headoverheels into the clearing.

Dawn almost fainted as she spotted the abundance of red liquid covering Ash's hands and Pikachu's fur.

Paul raised an eyebrow as he looked at the unconcious Celebi in Misty's arms.

"What the hell happened to Pikachu?" Brock yelled, grabbing the rodent from Ash and pulling out his first aid kit.

"We heard gunshots earlier, when we were on our way back, we found them both." Misty explained, cradling the green POKe'MON in her arms.

"Pikachu must've been shot." Cilan exclaimed, removing the rag of clothing from the wound to examine how bad it was.

At that precise moment, Pikachu squealed painfully, attempting to leap to his paw's.

But Brock had seen that coming, so, clad in a pair of pink rubber gloves, he held the mouse still while Cilan prepared a dressing for until they got to the next POKe'MON centre.

"We should get going, Pikachu needs definate medical attention." Cilan explained, handing the mouse back to Ash and packing away the kit.

Misty took Celebi from Paul who had examined her.

"She's completely fine apart from being exhausted." Paul exclaimed, watching the redhead cuddle the tiny legendary.

The gang walked faster than normal, striving to get to the nearest POKe'MON Centre by tea time at the very least.

Ash didn't let anyone rest until they got to a gigantic bridge.

"Whoa! The Sky Bridge! It's said to be the most dynamic bridge in all of Unova! It curves in the middle!" Iris explained, placing a foot onto the polished surface of the magnificent bridge.

"We gotta hurry!" Ash yelled hastily, watching heartbroken as his little buddie's power began to fade away.

Pikachu shivered, and glanced up at Ash.

Ash glanced down at his best friend as the gang sprinted across the bridge, cars zooming below them.

_ Hang in there buddy..._

...

To Be Continued!

Haha! Cliffy or what?

Here's a POKe'POEM!

...

I shall scatter moondust,

wherever I walk,

to fly in a meteorite,

there are few scientists who stalk,

my kind is extraterrestrial,

and we're all painted in pink,

I dance in the bask of the moon with my ancestors many a night,

and if you want to see us you'd better come when the meteors take flight,

I am said to have ridden on the stars,

we're tough to find,

the moon stone is ours,

happiness will lead to success,

but because we are cuter than the rest,

some of us are kept as we are,

a few evolving and become stronger by far,

But The Question Still Remains,

What POKe'MON Am I?

REVIEW!

-AAML:)


	3. The Star Has Spoken

** The Darkest Hour -Chapter 3.**

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Haha, Celebi aren't common in Unova, but we'll explain why she is as well as the other grass type!

Aww, bought Jirachi Wish Maker movie today. So cute! The bit with Ash, "A good friend left me, and... I miss her everyday. " Haha! America DO believe in POKe'SHIPPING!

The POKe'MON from last chapter was...

Cleffa!

Sorry, It could have been Clefairy as well I guess, but the line about the riding on stars would've given you the right answer.

Anyways, what will happen to Pikachu and Celebi?

And they are FINALLY actually, not metaphorically, out of that bloody woods! The one they spent the whole of the first story in! Yay! Haha, be sure to take part in my poll for my new story, Which One Do I Take? Need reviews for it to carry on!

Also, before we start, where the heck have all my lovely reviewers from TMFF gone? I got the lowest number of reviews I have ever got for this story for Chapter 2. Only 3! :( thank you to the three, Ivybean, FollowingTheWind and Darkrai nut. Just a note for darkrai nut, are you the same person as Airoh? Because your answers sound the same, lovin' the rhyme!

Anyways, enough of my crap, here's next chappy!

P.s- the PKMN company just don't know when enough is enough, do they? Meowth has been fired from Team Rocket in B/W ep, not in eng yet and has joined Ash and co.

Disclaimer: Oh why do I bother? Yeah and of course a teenage girl is obviously going to own something that came out a year before they were born in the English Dub!

...

The gang finally crossed the giant bridge, and Ash especially began scowering the grand city infront of them for a POKe'MON Centre.

Misty gasped as she tried to take in all the sounds, mainly of ferrys and crowds, the sights, thousands of skyscrapers defied gravity as they stood, upright like a soldier being inspected. The sky above the city wasn't as blue as over the forest, but it wasn't grey and dirty looking either.

"C'mon! I see it!" Cilan yelled, pointing a finger at a skyscraper not so far away from them. Built into the bottom, was a POKe'MON Centre.

They all barged through the glass doors, and Ash placed Pikachu and Misty put Celebi on the table in front of the Nurse Joy.

...

_ The star. The star is calling me._

_ But, why is it calling me? _

_ I have only been asleep for five years..._

_ Someone is coming..._

"Sir! I think we've found what we were looking for." A grunt yelled, scrabbling at the ground until his hand's met a sharp yet smooth surface.

He pulled it out, and in his hands he held a violet ore. It was as large as a beach ball, and it shone in the light which it hardly ever saw.

"Give that here." The admin grumbled, snatching it from the grunt's arms as he held it up to the light.

...

Ash sighed and waited for Nurse Joy to finish up with Pikachu.

"He'll be ok Ash..." Misty reassured her boyfriend, caressing his tense shoulder's with her hands.

Ash stayed as rigid as a rock, and ignored Misty's comforting words, and continued to stare at his feet.

The redhead sighed and flopped beside him, and placed her head in her hands.

Brock slumped beside them, grumbling.

Paul and Dawn were funnily enough silent as they leant against a pillar. Dawn's indigo eyes fixed on Paul's stony face, watching him glare at at her as he caught her gaze. Dawn scowled back, turned away from him and crossed her arms. She didn't however notice as Paul glanced at her.

Cilan began pacing around the sofa that Ash, Brock and Misty sat on, his lime green eye's shifting over the tiled floor.

"Geez would you quit it?" Iris yelled, her brown eye's grazing over Cilan as he turned with a surprised expression to look at her.

Cilan grumbled and plonked himself next to Iris on a couch, and nudged her hand with his wrist. Iris's eyes locked with Cilan's. He flashed her a tiny smile, one she didn't return.

"I'm getting a takeaway, what does everybody want?" Brock asked, standing up and waitinng for responses.

"I'll have a burger." Iris announced, watching Brock nod.

"Me too Brock." Cilan whispered, watching Iris give him a look.

"What about you two? Ash? Misty?" Dawn asked and pulled out a piece of paper to write requests on.

Misty placed a hand over Ash's and turned to Dawn. "I'll have a small hot dog thanks. Ash?" Misty turned to Ash.

The raven haired boy glanced up at Misty and looked at all of his friends.

"I'm fine thanks." Ash mumbled, glancing at his lap and playing a game on his Xtranseiver.

Misty sighed and snatched the handheld device from Ash's hands.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, turning but being silenced as Misty kissed him on the lips. Cilan and Iris looked away immediately and Dawn, Brock and Paul, who grumbled turned away too.

Ash immediately pushed Misty off of him, and placed his head in his hand's.

Misty was surprised and glanced at Ash as he ignored her, her eye's full of panic.

"A-Ash?" she squeaked, placing a hand on his arm.

Ash sighed and glanced at her, his russet eyes dancing across her face.

"Misty, I'm just not in the mood right now. I'm worried about Pikachu." Ash sighed, his voice wavering as he muttered the last few words.

Misty was quiet for a few moments, before to Ash's surprise, she leapt at him, and hugged him around the waist.

Ash wrapped his arms around Misty, tears leaking down his face.

"Just get Ash a hot dog." Misty whispered to Brock.

"I'll come with you Brock." Dawn sighed, getting to her feet and walking out the door with the tanned teen.

Paul began walking after them, "Think I'll go too." he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Iris began walking over to Nurse Joy, "I'll get us some rooms!" She announced, turning to the pink-haired woman.

Cilan got up awkwardly "I-I'll go help..." and walked over to Iris, leaving Ash and Misty alone.

_ Several Hours Later..._

Cilan and Iris were in their room unpacking, Dawn and Paul were fast asleep in the lobby, and Brock was sleeping in a bunk bed, snoring with Misty's Azurill curled up beside him.

Misty was leaning against Ash asleep, and she mumbled his name in her sleep.

Ash was fully awake. His eyes never darting from the needle sign above the intensive care room.

Eventually, he grew bored and grabbed a TV remote, and switched on the television.

He flickered through the channels_ , wait, go back a few..._

Ash's eyes widened as the news blared on the screen.

It was like a flashback of a month ago.

Ash could still remember attending Misty's sister, Lily's funeral.

As he gazed at the screen, a breath snagged in his throat.

_ Oh shit. _

" Oh No, no no, please no Arceus." Ash whispered, tears welling in his eye's.

He glanced at Misty as she slept, at how peaceful she looked. Her lily-white skin glowed in the warm glow of the building and her long eyelashes fluttered as she dreamt.

He panicked as Misty began to stir, and switched the news off.

"Ash? You ok?" Misty groaned, staring curiously with big blue eyes at her boyfriend.

He was about to open his mouth, but decided it best not to say anything about it yet.

"Yeah, it's just..."

"Oh the doors opened!" Misty leapt up, and dragged Ash to his feet towards the now open surgery door where Pikachu and Celebi had been taken not hours before.

Ash's eyes lit up as he glanced through the glass at the sleeping rodent. Pikachu breathed up and down calmly.

Nurse Joy and her Audino were fiddling with a machine.

Misty's eyes lit up as she spotted the tiny Celebi sleeping beside Pikachu.

"They need to rest. As do you two! It's two in the morning!" Joy scolded, poiting to their rooms.

Ash and Misty tore their eyes away from Pikachu and Celebi and walked through the lobby.

Ash watched steadily as Misty shook Dawn and Paul awake.

The two teenagers grumbled and ran to the room.

Misty grinned at Ash, "Told ya they'd be okay silly!" she punched Ash's shoulder, making him wince.

Ash was sad to see her looking so happy as he knew something that would devastate her.

As the lot of them turned off the light and said their good nights, Ash lay awake, half listening to Brock's snoring.

_ First Lily, now another one... Poor Misty. _

_ It's going to be awful tomorrow._

...

To be Continued...

Whoo! Sad chapter:( guess whose gone now? And who was that POKe'MON?

Here's a POKe'POEM!

...

Embers flying through the skies,

As I grow older my tail multiplies,

There's a flame inside of me,

That will never go out,

In the wild to escape danger I frequently spout,

Boiling hot flickering flames that sear to the touch,

A fire stone is all a little much,

One tap and Boom! I'm stronger!

It is said if you grab one of my evolved form's tails you will be cursed for a thousand years or longer,

But the Question Still Remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

...

Review and check out if ur a popstar, do it like a dude- I helped edit it!

-AAML:)


	4. Roses are Red, Violet is Dead

** The Darkest Hour- Roses are red,**** Violet is Dead.**

** Thank you so much for the reviews! And sorry if the last chapter was so short and boring! It was a filler, I guess. My first day back at school today, i****_ t _**** was so-so****_ . _**** Anyways, thanks and the POKe'MON from the poem was...**

** Vulpix! **

** Well done and enjoy this chappy but first a special mention to Lil' Pika-Pal. It's s'ok! My songs I wrote are in her story, If You're a Popstar, Do it Like a Dude. Check it out and leave a review for her! :) **

** Anyone here like Ivybean? Hehe, stay tuned for a surprise at somepoint... (wink wink)**

** ...**

As Misty opened her eyes, she wasn't all too surprised to see Ash sleeping beside her in the bottom bunk they led in. He was dreaming somewhat calmly, his eyelids resting on his face. His breathing was slow and rhythmical, the covers with Azurill on them rising and dropping.

She reached out and held Azurill close as the little mouse slept comftably.

She gazed at Ash for a while, before deciding to wake her sleeping boyfriend.

He stirred as she shook him and Misty's melodic called his name softly. Ash's eyes flew open, and he came face to face with Misty. She smiled warmly making his thoughts dissolve immediately. He leaned in towards her, and the two kissed.

"Morning Misty." Ash grinned at her, before Misty stuck her long, pink tongue out and and kicked him out from under the sheets. Ash fell to the floor with a loud thump. Misty giggled as Ash stood up, and grabbed her foot.

She screamed but was silenced as his other hand clamped around her mouth. She flailed about wildly. Azurill woke up and hopped off of the bed just before Misty's struggling brought the duvet flying onto the floor.

Ash grabbed Misty and dragged her out of bed by her foot, laughing as she slipped off the mattress and landed in a heap on the fallen duvet. Ash helped the redhead up, and she pinched his cheeks, a smirk on her face.

After the two had changed, Ash led Misty towards the lobby, where she sat on the orange sofa and grabbed the TV remote. He told her to wait while he got breakfast for them. She nodded, and switched the TV on...

Immediately, the smile on her face dissolved. In it's place was a look of utter horror.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, before as freely as the Niagra Falls, they trickled down her face.

"This is the second of the Sensational Sisters who have been proclaimed dead on site in the last twelve months." the reporter on the TV exclaimed.

The remote smashed into the tiled floor with such ferocity that everyone in the heard it, and turned to see was wrong.

"Are you alright, dear?" Nurse Joy hurried over to the redheaded teenager, a worried frown on her pale face.

Misty felt her breathing become hasty as she continued to listen to the report.

She began to cry softly, using her hands to cover her face.

The worried Joy sat beside Misty, and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked quietly, watching as Misty lifted her head, salty tears dripping off of her nose into her mouth and off of her chin.

"Violet!" she choked, and pointed at the television.

Joy's eyebrows knitted together and her eyes swivelled up to the telly to watch the News.

She gasped, and immediately ran over to her desk for a tissue box.

"I'm so so sorry. I truly am." The Nurse apologised profusely, watching the girl wipe her tear-studded eyes.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, almost dropping the food himself and Paul had been to get as he spotted Misty and Joy.

He put the food beside the sofa, and as fast as a Volt Tackle, he was sat the opposite side of Misty.

Just as Ash was about to ask, the familliar buzzing chatter of the News report echoed in his ears.

"Oh, Oh Mist, I'm-I'm so so sorry..." Ash immediately spoke his words in a heartfelt manner, and felt tears pricking at his eyes.

Misty launched herself in Ash's direction, and he obliged in squeezing her tightly in his arms. Her recently quiet cries had turned into loud wails and muffled sobs. Her voice was cracked from the crying, but that didn't stop her. Ash stroked Misty's red hair with his hands as her head rested in the crook of his neck.

Dawn came over, and hugged Misty tight.

Paul rushed over, struggling to hold the bags, and plonked them down beside Ash's.

He stood beside Ash as he continued to cradle Misty. Dawn was patting her back.

"Whoa. What happened? Somebody die?" Paul asked sarcastically, before being silenced by several scowls. Expecially from Dawn. The look the usually bubbly girl handed to Paul made the boy shudder and shut his mouth. Misty's sobs died down to small whimpers. This was when a blinding green light materialised in front of them. Paul's mouth hung open like a hooked Magikarp.

_ What's going on? _ Celebi's squeaky voice asked, tapping one tiny, green foot in the air, her little leafy arms crossed.

Pikachu suddenly leapt onto the sofa beside Ash. But his excited expression instantly dissolved, and his eyes narrowed. He limped clumsily over to Misty and Ash, and buried himself inbetween them and hugged their chests.

Misty glanced up to see Celebi, looking slightly irked.

**_ ...Later on..._**

"So, why were you in Unova, Celebi?" Cilan asked, munching on a cucumber and spice sandwich beside Dawn on the red chequered blanket.

Iris pulled a disgusted face as she nibbled her ham, her russet eyes shifting over Cilan.

Brock had decided it would do everybody (by that, he meant Misty) good to get outside and have a picnic. Celebi had scouted above buildings and found a small park in the edge of the suburbs. This was where they had up their lunch.

Ash was snaffling down Marmite sandwiches. Misty, still in an extremely fragile state beside him, was picking at her chicken wrap. Piplup was hanging around the redhead, eagerly waiting for Misty to give him the wrap. Pikachu was sat with Axew, Azurill and Pansage, sharing a bowl of Poffins Dawn had given them.

Celebi settled on the ground, and held herself up with her tiny arms. "_ Well, I was... Searching for Shaymin."_ Celebi whispered, her baby blue eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"But, Shaymin lives in Sinnoh, why would he be Unova?" Dawn asked, her eyes sparkling at the mention of her favourite friendly legendary.

Celebi whispered again, _ "Victini."_

"Who?" Everybody replied,, before the whirr of Ash's POKe'DEX answered them.

_ Victini- it is a legendary PKMN which is a fire/psychic. It can set it's ears alight and little is known about this, newly discovered creature._

"But, why were you and Shaymin searching for Victini?" Ash asked.

Celebi's eyes narrowed.

_ "I had a vision."_

"What kind of vision?" Ash's eyes widened childishly, until Celebi smacked him around the head.

_ "What do YOU think?"_ Celebi sighed sarcastically.

Misty then spoke up, "Ash, unless you know of any other kind of visions. I think we can assume Celebi saw something." She watched as Ash chuckled in an idiotic manner , and scratched behind his head, embarassment in his eyes.

"What happened in the vision?" Cilan questioned.

(Flashback)

_ "We've found what we were looking for sir."_

_ "Ah, give that here! This purple ore holds the key to the first part of this mission!"_

_ ..._

_ The star, it calls me._

_ ..._

_ "Find the second key! It isn't in Sinnoh!"_

_ Search all of Unova for it! I will not sleep until Shaymin and Celebi are mine!"_

_ ..._

_ (end of flashback.)_

To be continued...

Whoo hoo! Next chapta! Review people!

...

As I soar through the dark,

The shadows follow me and stalk,

Regenade is my sole name,

Holding a Griseous orb makes me not the same,

Distorted shapes are here in my prison,

To where I have been banished, till my extinction,

The reversable world is my domain,

a fight with space and time, reminds me of pain,

mirrors are my portal,

but I am far from immortal,

but the question still remains,

What POKe'MON am I?

REVIEW!

-AAML:)


	5. A Sticky Situation!

**The Darkest Hour-**

**Chapter 5- A Sticky Situation!**

* * *

><p>Hey peeps! It was my birthday on 3rd October! Haha, the PKMN from last time was... Giratina! intense battle scenes in this chappy! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated for months. Stick on some of this while reading the bit with the honey. <strong><em>.comwatch?v=UJdVAFza1E8_** and this also _**.com/watch?v=65BH7bNq9Hs&feature=related.**_

_**.com/watch?v=48S_q42YQkw&feature=related **_for the battle scene!__

* * *

><p><em>Rest In Peace my amazing Grandma, I love you with all my heart and much, much more... Xxx<em>

* * *

><p>After an eventful day, it was finally time for the Castelia Gym Battle. So now, there he stood. His russet eyes wandered the perimeter of the grand building, taking in the modern, almost neon design it held with determination. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder, and the two friends glanced at one another, Pikachu nodded.<p>

"Whoa! That is one big gym!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes sparkled as they looked at the spectacle.

"Not as big as your mouth..." Paul grumbled as they began entering in...

Celebi hid inside Misty's bag, it's baby blue eyes surveying the grand building with interest... The entire gym was a forresty green and autumn yellow. Axew and Piplup were playing chase, and just as Axew caught up to Piplup, the penguin ran at a wall, or so it thought. The blue bird's feet and tail waggled as it attempted to free itself from the wall of sticky yellowness it was stuck in. Axew halted and licked the substance. His eyes lit up and he began trying to eat the walls of the gym with vigour.

"Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn cried, running over to the water type and gasping as Piplup wailed.

"These walls, they're made of simple honey!" Cilan marvelled, watching Axew lick every part of the walls.

"Honey?" Dawn pondered loudly, sticking her finger in the yellow stuff and popping it in her mouth. "Yum!" she cried.

"Axew! Stop that!" Iris scolded, running after her bipedal dragon to stop it. But she instead, slipped on a puddle of honey, and ended up diving headfirst into a wall of honey, only her backside and feet visible as she struggled."Help me!" She shouted, attempting to free herself but to no avail.

Ash ran over to the purple haired girl and pulled at her feet. But she was stuck.

"Hey guys! Help me out here!" Ash yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Misty came over and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist. Then Brock and Cilan joined in.

"Paul! Dawn! Get your butts over here and help us free Iris!" Ash cried, watching Dawn blush and run over, but just as she was about to catch us, she tripped in a puddle of honey, and crashed head first into Ash, Misty, Brock, Iris and Cilan. Ash got to his feet and wiped honey from his face in disgust. They all got up and yanked.

Paul somberly walked over and, unsure on where to put his hands on Dawn, he decided to place them lightly on her shoulders. "My waist you idiot! Otherwise Iris will never come free!" Dawn hissed, grasping Paul's hands and wrapping them around her waist.

Paul blushed slightly, but put his best determined scowl and pulled. Next to them, Axew, Azurill, Pansage and Pikachu yanked on Piplup's feet. Bulbasaur and Buizel burst from Iris's pockets and grasped onto Pikachu to help. Snivy, Tepig and Oschawott joined in... Celebi sighed and flew over to the POKe'MON, and pulled as well. All of a sudden, Iris broke free, and the humans all flew into eachother in a giant heap.

Misty and Dawn screamed out as they all flew through the air... A few seconds later, they were all sprawled across the floor. As they all lay sprawled out, Piplup too broke free, adding the POKe'MON to the heap of trainers and so on.

"Honey..." Ash muttered, his entire face coated in the sticky and sweet food.

Misty made a wretching noise and tried to wipe it from her eyes. Cilan sucked it from his fingers and sighed. Brock began unapplying it from his arms like a thick suncream. Iris, who was covered from head to toe, spluttered as honey flew from her mouth. Paul couldn't move as Dawn lay on top of him. He was lying in a puddle of the stuff.

"My HAIR!" Dawn screamed leaping off of Paul and trying to yank the honey from her indigo, well, honeyed hair.

Piplup coughed up a chunk of honeycomb and watched as his friends removed the substance from their scales and coats.

The only place it was visible on Pikachu was the tips of his ears, his tail, the stripes on his back, which were now blended in, and his cheeks had turned yellow. Azurill looked like a plump Pichu, Axew licked the honey from his paws greedily, Pansage was coated in it, Bulbasaur spluttered and wiped the substance from his eyes with his now-yellow vines, Buizel blinked as his life-tube stuck to his neck and Snivy, Oschawott and Tepig were lying on their backs in a puddle, making honey-angels with their paws.

Celebi found it hard to stay airbourne as the sticky stuff caught and stuck her wings together. She floated back down to the ground and sat in a pile of rustic leaves.

As everyone got up, Ash helping Misty, Paul ran over to the holes that Iris and Piplup had created. He peeped through them, and gasped.

"I think you have to walk through these honey walls to get to the Gym leader!" He shouted, peering through the gaps.

"What? That's ridiculous..." Iris let go of Cilan and he fell back over. She ran over to Paul and shoved him out of the way.

"But true!" Ash cried as he looked through the small gap Dawn's Piplup had made.

"Kid." Iris remarked as she shook her head. Ash glared. "Return Bulbasaur and Buizel!" Iris called, watching the creatures which belonged to Ash go into the balls.

Ash had given Iris his POKe'MON to train after he had defeated N with them a few months back. She'd recieved Buizel, Bulbasaur and Swellow with happiness and the three had made close friends with her Emolga, Axew and Excadrill already. Cilan grumbled as a honey-covered Pansage leapt onto his shoulders. The monkey immediately smothered Cilan in honey.

Brock grabbed his bags, and ran over to Celebi, "You okay there?" He asked the flying grass type.

Celebi sighed,_"I'll be fine."_ She then glanced at the trouble going on behind her.

As Misty tried to pull Ash back onto his feet, she slipped in a pile of honey and the two went toppling over again. As they tried again, Celebi caught them when they began to fall. Ash and Misty gasped in awe as Celebi's psychic powers allowed them to fly through the air as freely as a pidgeot. Unfortunately for everyone else, the two floating teens found their flying moment a rather romantic one. Celebi had to keep her eyes covered as Misty and Ash continued to kiss passionately in the air.

After they'd been let back down and POKe'MON had been returned, apart from Piplup, Axew, Pikachu, Azurill and Celebi, they all trooped over to a wall of honey.

Iris's cocoa eyes narrowed, "Let's figure out a way to get through this thing!" She announced as she began to put a foot through the wall of honeycomb. Cilan shook his head and tutted. This made Iris angry. She turned around suddenly, her face grumpy. "What's up with you?" She asked.

Cilan waved a finger in Iris's face mockingly, "There is more than one wall of honey, we must find out which one is the correct one. I suggest, a carefully constructed plan." He said.

This made Iris tick considerably, but Ash thought she was doing a pretty good job at hiding it. The tanned girl took her foot back from the wall, and crossed her arms. Cilan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well?" Paul butted in, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

Everbody looked at Cilan. It seemed they all thought he had a good idea...

Brock suddenly saved Cilan from awkwardness, "Why don't we split up and all take different routes?" he suggested.

Paul rolled his eyes, "And now we shall take another hour to choose pairs." He grumbled.

Brock chuckled and shook his head, this confused Paul, but he didn't show it, he's made of stone. Remember it.

"Ash, go with Misty. Cilan and Iris, Paul and Dawn. Sorted!" Brock exclaimed happily.

Dawn and Paul looked at each other, "Noooo!" Dawn screamed, her eyes pleading. Paul rolled his eyes again at Dawn's childish response.

Cilan gulped slightly at Iris as she raised an eyebrow evilly at the green haired conossieur.

"Wait! Who will you go with Brock?" Misty asked as Azurill hopped into her arms again.

Brock grinned, "Pikachu." He said.

Ash's eyes immediately bulged from his head, "WHAT? But I need Pikachu!" He wailed as the mouse scampered up Brock's arm and rested on the tanned teen's shoulder. The rodent stuck his little pink tongue out at Ash playfully. Ash sighed and grinned back at Pikachu.

Celebi flew through the air and floated beside Brock's head and Pikachu. She indidcated who she was going with.

"Right, Cilan and Iris, you take the right wall. Paul, Dawn, the left one." Dawn beckoned for Piplup to follow after them as they walked through the wall of honey. Iris and Axew disappeared as then did Cilan behind a wall of stickiness. "Ash and Misty, you go middle, Celebi, Pikachu and I will explore all around." He explained.

Misty nodded, and dragged Ash away from a puddle of honey he was drinking from in disgust. Pikachu sweatdropped at his master's antics. Ash wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smoothed his unruly raven hair back, but as soon as his hand had come to his side, it poked up in all sorts of wierd angles. He shook his head.

He glanced up at Misty, his girlfriend in excitement. It had been months since the last adventure the two had been able to share alone. That was when they got lost in the woods after Team Rocket freed them from Paul's box, when he worked for Team Plasma.

"Ash, Ash!" Misty shook her boyfriend impatiently until he seemed to register her hastiness.

Ash's russet hued eyes glanced at the scene before them. There was a strangely dressed man in front of them. He gave Ash a competitive look and smirked.

"Battle me, let us see if you are worth Burgh's valuable time..." The man said, retracting a POKe'BALL from his pocket.

"Worth his time? Well I oughta..." Misty growled, but was silenced as the man's POKe'MON landed in front of them.

It was a grey POKe'MON. With strange patterns all over and two antenna on top of it's head. A sea of spikes protruded form it's body. It was curled into a spiral shape, like an amanyte. It glared at Misty and Ash with yellow eyes. Ash's POKe'DEX burst into life.

Whirlipede- It is a bug type protected by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies.

Misty immediately began to squeal with fright, she stepped behind Ash as the bug hissed.

Ash smiled in determination.

"Go! Tepig!" He yelled.

The orange pig squealed as it landed on the battlefield amongst the ground of brown leaves. The opponent's eyes challenge was about to begin.

"Whirlipede! Begin with a Rollout!" The man cried as his bug rolled up and began rolling towards Tepig.

Ash grinned, "Tepig! Dodge!" He yelled.

Tepig grunted and leapt into the air just as Whirlipede went to crash into him. The bug kept on going until it hit the wall.

The trainer glared.

Tepig landed on his feet with a small thud and grunted.

"Tepig! Flame Charge!" Ash cried.

Tepig squealed and began sprinting towards Whirlipede at an incredible speed. As it ran, fire began to envelop the pig. It smashed head first into Whirlipede, sending the creature flying backwards.

Whirlipede got back up, and glared angrily. Ash looked on in confusion, " That Flame Charge should have finished it off!" He pondered in dissapointment.

"ASH! Watch out!" Misty yelled, snapping Ash from is daydream as Tepig flew through the air. Tepig landed with a thud. Bruises began to form on it's body. It grunted at the bug type.

"Whirlipede! Finish this!" The guy hollered.

Whirlipede rolled at a fast speed towards the half-standing Tepig, using it's move, Steamroller.

Ash looked on it horror.

"Ash! Call out something!" Misty yelled, shaking her boyfriend.

Ash shook his head, "Uh, right." He turned to Tepig, " Tepig! Smog!"

Tepig got slowly to it's feet and opened it's mouth. A purple fog was cast all around. Whirlipede stopped in the center, unsure of where it's target was. The opponent coughed.

Ash smiled,

"Take Down!"

Tepig flew through the mist and headbutted the weakened Whirlipede, sending it flying backwards into it's trainers arms.

Whirlipede's eyes swirled.

"Yes! We win!" Ash hollered.

"Now, let's find Burgh." Misty said as Ash returned Tepig.

"Right." Ash nodded as they carried on.

Thing's were going to get tougher.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>

You'll have to wait to see what happens next time! I won't leave it as long, I promise! Thanks to all who reviewed so far!

Here is today's POKe'POEM!

_Extreme speed is my ultimate goal,_

_I'll race my way into heart's and souls,_

_with my mighty paws I shall run this world,_

_my tail is furry yet curled,_

_And with my fiery attacks,_

_I'll scorch even the sun,_

_I won't give up until I'm done,_

_I'm loyal till the very death,_

_I would never abandon my friend nevertheless,_

_I'll put up a fight,_

_For what is right,_

_My pre-evolved self,_

_Helps in the Police shelf,_

_See if you know what I am,_

_Catch me if you can!_

_A fire stone unlocks the sacred key,_

_To my strength and destiny!_

_But the question still remains,_

_What POKe'MON am I?_

_REVIEW ANSWERS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

-AAML:)


End file.
